The instant invention relates generally to clamping devices and more specifically it relates to a clamp for holding a fiber optic eye or similar switch, sensor, etc. to a guide rail on a conveyor which provides a mechanism which allows the clamp to slide and then be pinched to the guide rail so as to be retained in a stationary position.
There are available various conventional clamping devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.